Lessons in War
by Kerauno
Summary: Dominique gets taught a few lessons during her part-time job. What does she learn? Well, she learns what it's like to be in a war zone. And her general is a thief. It's not it's all cracked up to be. Rated T for minor swearing and slight violence.
1. Soldiers

Lessons in War

Lesson 1: Soldiers

Dominique tucked her black hair into her winter hat, and trudged along. It's unusually cold today, she thought. The city of Goldenrod was preparing for the winter holidays, and the cold weather was just moving in. Although, the average holiday weather was usually around seventy degrees. This year, it was dipping into the low fifties.

Dominique, or Domi, as her friends called her, was heading for the Department Store for her part-time job as a stock worker. Meaning she had to work in the below-freezing basement, for five hours a day, sorting merchandise. But, it wasn't so bad. She could let her team out all she wanted, which was frowned upon in the store.

Domi walked into the warm store, and called, "Hello, everyone!" A few heads turned and smiled n reply, and Domi's friend, Leona, called to her, "Hey, Domi! How's your holiday been so far?"

Domi pulled her coat and scarf off and walked over to where Leona was hanging decorations. "Oh, it's been fine. I still have shopping to do. But, I'll have more time once school is out."

Leona finished hanging a wreath, and stepped down from her ladder. "Yeah, me too. My brother has been tearing my room apart, trying to find his presents."

Domi giggled, and walked to the office. Leona followed, explaining how she would hide the presents in a loose floorboard in the attic. Domi punched in her card, and said hello to her manager, Misa, who smiled in reply. Then she headed for the basement.

The basement was one of the most hostile places in the store. It was always too cold in the winter, and too hot in the summer. The heater and AC were both broken, and attempts to fix them were always asked for, but never made. Nevertheless, Domi worked down there nearly every day.

Domi walked down the steep stairs, and flicked on a few lights once at the bottom. Hanging on a hook was a clipboard of her tasks to be done. She picked up the board and went over the tasks. Only six to be done. Easy.

Domi rubbed her arms, and released her six Pokémon. The first to come out was her Zangoose, Zane. He just walked off to his normal hiding place, wherever that may be. Next was Sonya, the Azumarill. She snuggled up to Domi immediately.

The third to appear was Bonnie, her Bellossom. Bonnie wailed in agony against the cold. Flara, her Flareon, was fourth. She lovingly curled around Domi's feet.

Shuppi, her adorable Shuppet, popped out next and giggled, sinking into the shadows to God-knows-where. Finally, Victor the Shinx, her newest member, came out and lay down on the floor, ultimately falling asleep.

Domi looked at the board, and picked a task: Sorting the perfume samples. Easy enough, she thought. Then she saw the three boxes filled with various perfume brands. She sighed and set to work sorting the various scents. Flara was curled at her side, giving off enough heat for Domi to shed her sweater. Twenty minutes later, the samples were sorted, and stacked in nice little pyramids. She checked that task from her board. She spied Zane atop a stack of boxes, staring out at everything as if he owned it. Suddenly, Shuppi popped out of the shadows, scaring Zane from atop the boxes. Domi giggled.

She scanned her list, and heard a thumping from the stairs. Domi disregarded it, thinking it was Leona, or Misa. In a few minutes, she heard a shuffling, like someone was walking across the floor. Domi was till oblivious to who it was.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Domi was caught off guard, and didn't know what to do. She bit the attackers arm. The person let go, and Domi sprang free, and called out, "Zane!"

The Zangoose was immediately by her side, his lethal claws ready to strike. Now Domi was able to get a look at her attacker. He was a burly man, somewhere in his late twenties, dressed like one of those bikers from the movies; Denim jeans, leather jacket, red shirt, crew cut, and black boots. A pair of black shades covered his eyes, so Domi couldn't see them.

The man chuckled. "A lesson in war kid," He started, speaking in a husky voice. "Never put your best soldier on the front lines." He released a Weezing. Domi wasn't too worried. Zane had Immunity to poisoning; he'd be fine.

"Let's get rockin'" The man said.

**This is a story I wrote on the spur of the moment. Basically, Domi is learning things about war that could possibly help her. Different strategies, and plans, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading. Bai.**


	2. Hostages

Lesson 2: Hostages

"Zane, Crush Claw!" Domi yelled. Zane's claws began glowing, and he ran forward. He leapt into the air, and slashed down at the Weezing with his claws. After slashing, he bounced back to Domi, by twisting in mid-air, and using the Weezing's face as a springboard.

The biker chuckled lightly. "Nice move, kid. But it ain't enough. Weezing, Sludge Bomb." The Pokémon inhaled deeply, and exhaled, shooting several globs of purple gunk at Zane. He was able to dodge the first few, but several hit him. The sludge mixed with his white fur, coloring it purple. Zane was angered by this, and lashed out without command.

Zane leapt again to hit the Weezing with a Slash. He struck it with his deadly claws, but before he could bounce off again, the Weezing exhaled a purple mist into Zane's face. The Smog caught him off guard, and he fell to the ground, coughing. Normally this would have poisoned him, but his Immunity made it impossible. He rushed back to Domi for another command.

"Use Dig, Zane!" Domi called. Zane scratched at the concrete with his sharp claws, and into the earth. In a matter of seconds, he was out of sight.

"Are you going to make your move?" Domi asked the biker. He shook his head slowly. "Alright," Domi said. "Zane, initiate Dig!"

There was a weak rumbling as Zane clawed his way back into the basement. A second later, he burst out of the concrete, and slashed the Weezing with his claws again. This time, he was able to bounce off the Pokémon as it fell to the ground. Zane landed on his hind legs, and crouched for another command.

The Weezing was now on the ground, unconscious. The man recalled it, and dropped his next Pokeball. A Machoke can out, flexing its bulging muscles. Domi panicked. Before she could recall Zane, the biker shouted, "Karate Chop!"

The Machoke's hand began glowing, and ran up to Zane. Then it hit him repeatedly with its extended hand. After it was done, Zane was unconscious, and covered in purple bruises. That, or sludge from the Weezing.

Domi recalled him, whispering, "Great job, Zane. Thanks."

"You know, kid, I don't wanna hurt your Pokémon no more. Just recall 'em." The guy said. He whispered something to his Machoke, and it walked off.

"That's awfully nice for a guy who tried to attack me." Domi said warily.

The guy shrugged. "I'm not all bad. Besides, you started it."

Domi blushed deeply, and gave a sharp whistle. Shuppi appeared next to her instantly, and Flara was up in a second, from where she had dozed off. Victor walked over with Sonya, and Bonnie came dancing over too. Domi recalled them all, and turned to the man, but he was gone.

Domi walked around a stack of crates, and saw the man stationed at the bottom of the stairs, where two Pokémon were standing guard.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Domi asked the man. He turned to her and frowned.

"Nothing. Standing guard. Why?"

"Why do you need to stand guard?"

The man cocked his head, and then smacked himself. "I forgot to tell you. I'm holding this place up. You're staying here."

Domi was shocked. She was talking to a thief. She took a few steps back, and said, "What do you mean?"

"Another lesson in war: Hostages. Taking someone to control someone else. Simple." He turned back to his Pokémon. Domi stepped behind the stack of crates, and got out her cell phone. She was about to call the cops, when the phone was snatched from her hands. The last thing she saw before she was knocked unconscious was the thief pulling off his shades, revealing shocking green eyes.


End file.
